


I'm Sorry

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Personal Stuff - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: An update for those of you without a Tumblr
Comments: 26
Kudos: 64





	I'm Sorry

I honestly don’t know if I’ll get the wedding up on time.

I won’t lie, I’ve been struggling with writing the Ego Manor series for pretty much a year now. It just hasn’t been noticeable because I had _so much stockpiled_ I was just able to…breeze on by. It didn’t start becoming an issue until school started, and I realized I was running out of time. It’s why there hasn’t been a big event for this wedding like there was or Dark and Wil’s and I’m willing to bet you guys have noticed the quality drop as I struggle to get out stories for you guys. I just, haven’t had time, my motivation’s been shot to Hell, and I really need to close out the series so I can let myself breathe.

I won’t lie, I haven’t even _started_ writing the wedding yet.

If it gets done? It gets done. If it doesn’t…I’m _so so_ sorry. I can’t focus, I can’t write, even with the free time now that schools are closed. I just _can’t_.

So, I’m just…gonna take a break, in terms of writing for Ego Manor.

I _know_ you guys have come to anticipate the schedule, and I know the regularity means a lot to some of you, but I just _can’t_ uphold it anymore. I want to give you guys content, and I want to keep this going for as long as I can, and I want to close this series out in the most satisfying way possible for you.

So…the schedule has to end.

That’s my executive decision here.

And with the chaos with this virus, and my own personal fears about this situation, I just don’t have the mental space to do it.

I’m not going anywhere! I’ll still write, I _love_ writing, I love making things for you guys, I’ll still do commissions and requests (when they’re open) here on Tumblr, but I just can’t uphold the schedule anymore. I don’t plan on ending the series any time soon, I’m _hoping_ I can make it last to at least June, and I still have so much stuff I want to write for this series, but…yeah

So…that’s my piece.

I’m sorry


End file.
